Deus Ex - Crystal Nights
by MetalPorSiempreDA
Summary: Cold nights and boyfriends who sleep shirtless.


Deus Ex series developed by Ion Storm, Eidos Montreal, N-Fusion Interactive, Square Enix Montreal. Published by Eidos Interactive, Square Enix.

* * *

Camila Cardoso woke up with a jolt.

For a moment, she was unsure where the noise guilty for interrupting her sleep came from: somewhere outside the safe-house she was currently hiding at or her own restless dreams…

Then she heard it again, the sound of muffled shouting against a pillow.

Cardoso turned towards her bed partner, who was giving his back to her, and gently place a hand against his augmented shoulder. "Anthony?"

Benjamin Anthony Saxon shook awake to her touch, and laid where he was breathing in raged gasps.

"Anthony?" Worry filtered into Cardoso's voice as she drew closer to Saxon, Her hand moved down from his shoulder to his chest and she felt his accelerated heartbeat.

_What had it been this time?_ He wasn't sure. Operation Rainbird, Geneva, the Incident. All mixed into one to haunt his sleep.

Saxon forced a smile as he turned to face her. His left arm reached to wrap around Cardoso's body. "What's wrong? Are you cold?"

He saw her brow furrow, but Cardoso buried her face to his chest anyway. "I will not deny it still escapes me how you can sleep shirtless with only 10 degrees. But you know that's not what this is about."

She noticed the way he retreated his augmented arm away from her. With a groan, she extended a hand out of the warm of the bed covers to take it, pressing it against her cheek. Her legs found and locked around his.

Saxon let out a resigned sight. "What do you want me to say? I dream, Camila. Usually not pretty things. It's not like you can fix it."

"Probably." Cardoso conceded, and Saxon knew she wouldn't leave it there. "But maybe it would help if you stopped acting as if I were made of glass."

"You might as well be made of glass." Saxon retorted, and immediately regretted it. Now he had picked up a fight that she knew perfectly well how to win. "I shouldn't even be sleeping in the same bed as you. I… could hurt you without meaning to. You have no idea how frail…"

"Shush." Cardoso pressed a finger to his lips. "One, that sort of thing was contemplated when designing this kind of prostheses. Two, you unload your arm before going to bed every night, so it's not like you have something to stab me with. Three, as the person here who decided to make a living of stitching people back together, I think I understand perfectly well how frail life is." Cardoso smiled, removing her hand from his lips to caress his back. "And four, this is my bed and I want you in it."

Her fingers tangled tighter with his mechanical ones, as to reinforce her point. Saxon knew he could pull away from her with no effort, but didn't.

Instead, he snuggled closer to her. Eyes closed he placed a kiss to her forehead, before resting his chin atop her hair. "What did I ever do that could make you want someone like me in your bed?"

Cardoso let out a content hum, her ear pressed to listen to Saxon's heartbeat. "You showed up at my work place and asked me to sell you drugs."

They had been 'a thing', as Cardoso's elder kid liked to say, for nearly a year now. It had started some time around when Saxon had found himself flying back to Panama because the Illuminati had decided to cut loose ends: and that included nosy clinic managers who set supposedly dead terrorists on their trail.

Saxon was still unsure what Cardoso saw in him. But he wouldn't deny he enjoyed the closeness.

His left hand moved to her chest, pulling at the buttons of her nightdress. "And I believe you charged me something around breaking into a gang leader's office." His hand slip underneath her clothes. "Worth it. Best drugs delivery service ever."

Saxon's eyebrow arched, as his hand moved to massage Cardoso's breast. "You are wearing a bra. To bed." He stated dumbfounded. "A push-up bra at that."

Cardoso rolled on her back, flustered, covering her face with her hands. She let out a giggle when Saxon's metallic fingers tickled up her thigh.

"You are wearing a push-up bra but no panties." He added.

"Well, you never know what night will be the night…" She made a pause, biting her lip. "And these…" Cardoso gestured at her chest. "need a little bit of help after breastfeeding four kids. To make the night more likely to happen."

Saxon grinned close to her face. "I would say right now it's not being very helpful."

Cardoso huffed, grabbing at Saxon's shoulders for support to sit up. Her hands disappeared into her nightdress and pulled her bra out. "There." She replied throwing it away. "Better?"

Saxon leaned closer. "Better."

Their lips met. His right hand crept up her legs and held to her lower back while his left hand returned to her breasts.

Cardoso's fingers tangled to the hairs on the back of Saxon's head, and her right hand moved to caress his thighs.

Saxon's mouth moved down to her neck and then chest. Cardoso let out a surprised gasp when his hands moved down to hold her from her thighs and pushed for her to stand on the bed.

She held to Saxon's shoulders for stability, as he buried his face under her night dress. His lips tracing kisses up her legs.

Her body shuddered with pleasure when she felt his mouth between her thighs.

Saxon's hands held firmly to the small of Cardoso's back. He felt her legs shook and relax under her climax, and helped her back down to her knees.

Cardoso rested her forehead on his shoulder, running her hands up and down his back. "That was… good." Saxon could feel the smile in her voice. "I… think I'm feeling a bit hot. A little help?"

Saxon pulled from the nightdress up, helping Cardoso slip out of it.

They stayed like that for a moment.

Saxon admired the reflection of the moonlight on her dark skin.

Cardoso run her fingers across his marred skin.

Her hands moved down to his boxers, massaging his crotch through the fabric. He shifted his legs to help her pull his underwear off.

Cardoso's forehead rested against Saxon's and their bodies moved together.

As their hips rocked in sync, Saxon closed his eyes. He allowed himself to live in that moment. Forget everything else that worried him. Everything he had lost. And everything he feared. Right there and then it was only them.

* * *

**Notes:**

Since Kelso x Lebedev got upgraded to a motorboat, I needed a new canoe. So here I present you: _Camila Cardoso x Ben Saxon!_

Yes, it's crack. No, I don't care_._ Technically she set the plot of The Fall in motion, and he bet up a bunch of thugs for stalking her and her kids in a side mission.

Saxon deserves happiness ok?


End file.
